


Don't Be Surprised If I Love You For All That You Are

by Katybug1992



Series: Head Over Feet [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018-2019 NHL Season, Alpha Brady Tkachuk, Alpha Jonathan Toews, Alpha Jordan Binnington, Alpha Matthew Tkachuk, Alpha Patrick Kane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Cup celebration, M/M, Omega Colton Parayko, Omega Robert Thomas, mostly fluffy, omega jaden schwartz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Rob finds his Alphas at a young age.Jaden carries way too much on his shoulders.Colton is kind of useless in certain situations.
Relationships: Colton Parayko & Jaden Schwartz & Robert Thomas, Colton Parayko/Jordan Binnington, Jonathan Toews/Jaden Schwartz/Patrick Kane, Matthew Tkachuk/Robert Thomas/Brady Tkachuk
Series: Head Over Feet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567534
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Don't Be Surprised If I Love You For All That You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Head over Feet" by Alanis Morissette

1)

Matthew knew from the moment he first laid eyes on Robby that he wanted him, and Brady was not far behind. But any ideas of Courting him were cut short when Rob had laughed when a reporter asked him if he had an Alpha in life, saying he was only sixteen and had things he wanted to accomplish before thinking about that. He later told Matt that the thing at the top of that list was to make the NHL. And then he was drafted to the Blues and Matty didn’t hesitate to put him in touch with his parents, to return the favor that was living with Robby’s parents when he first came to London.

So now Robby would be living in his house, would be playing for his hometown team, and would begin to make a name for himself and both Tkachuk boys wanted. They wanted him more than anything. And they were willing to fight each other for him.

“Talk. Now.” their dad demanded after separating them for the tenth time that week, leveling them both with a fierce glare.

When neither said anything, he rubbed a hand over his head and said, “This is about Robby.”

He didn’t need to ask, he could see this coming from the moment Rob came into his sons’ lives. He got up and pulled two books off of the shelf and handed them to his sons, “Read these. And because I know you won’t, I’ve highlighted the important sections for you.”

“Dad -”

“This effects his career as well.” Walt cut Matthew off, “More so than yours. This is his first season.”

“It’s mine, too.” Brady replied.

“Yes, but he has more to prove.” Walt gave him a disapproving look, “He’s an out Omega. The good thing is that the Blues have two other Omegas to help him navigate that. He doesn’t need you two fighting over him on top of that. So figure it out before he gets here for prospect camp.”

Which is what got them to where they are now, awkwardly standing in front of Rob and floundering around with how to start this conversation.

“Just say it.” Rob finally prompted, sounding so fond but so annoyed.

“They want to ask you if they can court you as an Alpha pair.” Taryn said as she walked through the room.

“TARYN!” the four members of her family yelled, causing her to roll her eyes.

“It’s not like you guys weren’t getting ready to interject.” the teenager responded to her parents as she joined them in the kitchen, “It was painful for all of us.”

Rob tried to hide his amused expression, biting his lip to attempt to keep the smile from spreading but his eyes were dancing with laughter so it did nothing to ease the Alphas’ embarrassment.

“Well?” Matthew eventually asked, finding his voice and trying not to be distracted at how good Rob looked when he was trying not to laugh.

“I accept your offer of Courtship.” Rob’s grin grew and both Tkachuk boys deflated in relief and joined him on either side of the couch.

“Chantal will take them shopping tomorrow for an appropriate first gift and I’ll put together an Agreement since you three will be on different teams. Since there is already a personal relationship there, there’s no reason to get coaches, agents, and GMs involved. Do you trust me to do that for you, Robby?” Walt asked as he entered the room.

“Yeah,” Rob grinned up at him, “You have all of our best interests in mind.”

“Okay. I’ll have Jaden take a look at it as well, maybe Colton, see if covers everything.”

“Thank you.”

The next day the Agreement was signed (Walt mentioning that Schwartz was very impressed by it) and he was presented with a ring from Matty and a necklace from Brady. The ring was a rather large square cut diamond set on a silver band and the necklace was a diamond the same size as the ring in a silver setting on a thicker silver chain and Rob loved them.

Along with the gifts and Agreement came a new set of rules. The main one being that the basement was now strictly Rob’s space, the Tkachuk boys were no longer allowed down there for any reason, and that doors stayed open if Rob was in either of their rooms with them. 

Despite the difficulties of Courting long distance, Rob was deliriously happy. That piled onto the feeling of getting the call up and getting to play with Schwartz and Parayko. The two older Omegas had played a huge part in his dynamic being out when he was drafted. He knew the Blues had the most interest in him and that him being an out Omega wouldn’t effect their decision. After all, the other two Omegas had been out when drafted.

He was in awe when he met Jaden. The Omega was the smallest player on the ice but he radiated a power that most Omegas didn’t. Rob guessed it was something he developed over his years in the League. Colton didn’t need that, he was large enough that he was intimidating in his own right.

“Matty and Brady are Courting you, right?” Jaden asked as the two of them skated a lazy lap around the rink.

“Yeah,” Rob nodded, trying to keep his smile from spreading.

“Cute.” Jaden grinned over him, “It’s going well then?”

“Yeah,” Rob replied, “they’re great.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want to have to kill them.”

Rob laughed loudly at that. Walt had told him that Jaden Schwartz was not anyone’s idea of a typical Omega and he didn’t put up with any Alpha acting like they were a gift to the world.

“Have you ever been Courted?” Rob was careful to broach the topic.

“No, came close once but we realized it wouldn’t be right.” Jaden shook his head, glancing just for a moment at Schenn, who had just stepped onto the ice, “But I’m here if you need anything. Advice, comfort, someone to complain to. Being an Omega in this League...it can really suck sometimes. So we have to rely on each other. I’ll add you to the group.”

“The Group” as it turns out was a group chat of the out Omegas in the League and it’s a lot smaller than Rob thought. It’s him, Jaden, and Colton with Erik Johnson, Mitch Marner and Tyler Seguin. Colton explained that while there are other out Omegas in the League who are really just out to their teams, they didn’t necessarily want to be part of the chat and may or may not reach out to Rob. And Mitchy was so excited for him, immediately blowing up the group chat with questions and emojis and GIFs and nagging Rob about not keeping in touch and gloating about how he knew the Tkachuk boys would be his Alpha pair. And Rob looked wearily over at Jaden, who was trying to hold in his laughter at the Toronto Omega.

“He’s easily excitable.” Rob blushed.

“We know.” Jaden laughed.

Rob’s grin grew. In Juniors he didn’t really have anyone who understood, not after Mitch got signed, and now he had two Omegas on his team and a couple others in his phone who could help him with anything. It was a nice change.

2)

They’re in a bar for team bonding and the guys are sneaking him the occasional beer, but Jaden’s close to his heat and it’s messing with Rob. Colton told him he would get used to it, that Jaden’s heats were super short and he was always easily agitated in the lead up and eventually he would be able to tune that out. 

He was observing Jaden as he talked to some Alpha, his expression growing more and more annoyed as time passed and Rob found himself up and moving toward them, looping his arm through Jaden’s and pulling him away before the cutting remark could leave the older Omega’s mouth. Rob could sense that would not go over well with this particular Alpha and, while Jaden could hold his own and had an entire team that would back him up, it was a better idea to avoid that. 

“Come on,” Rob muttered, “leave him with some pride.”

“It’s just obnoxious.” Jaden muttered.

“Then maybe look for something better than a heat hook-up.” 

“What?”

“Like, the next time someone makes a real offer, maybe accept, see where it goes. In fact, I DARE you to accept.”

“You’re such a teenager.”

“But he has a point, Jay.” Colton responded, ignoring the confused looks the three of them were getting.

“So, what?” Jaden’s gaze turned to Colton, “You want me to bond with the next available Alpha?”

“NO!” Colton and Rob bother replied, Colton continuing, “Look, nothing in the beginning stages is serious.”

“Just...think about it.” Rob tried not to sound too much like he was pleading.

Jaden didn’t stick around much longer after that, leaving with a random Alpha. 

“What’s with that?” Rob muttered to Colton as Schenner watched Jaden leave, expression unreadable.

“Story for another day, Robby,” Colton replied, “And probably for Jaden to tell since I only think I know a snippet.”

Rob nodded, finishing his beer and letting Colton put him an Uber so he wouldn’t miss curfew. Walt only let curfew slide a little bit when Rob was with Jaden, knowing that the older Omega would be watching his back and would get him home at a reasonable time.

The next morning, Jaden arrived for practice with Colton with an almost visible cloud over his head. He had his usual game face on, just as focused as always, but he was so subdued. Rob heard Dunner asking Colton what the hell happened to him the night before. Colton had brushed it off, telling him it was how Jaden always was after heat - which was an obvious lie. Jaden got tired and used whoever was closest to him as a way to prop himself up, but he was never...this. Rob was almost surprised at how skillfully he avoided everyone who tried to talk to him, even Jay Bo.

“I got him.” Colton responded after Jaden had left the locker room.

“We have him.” Rob reminded the other Omega, “What’s for lunch?”

Colton laughed, “You know South Grand?”

Rob nodded and Colton said he would text him which restaurant.

“Colt -”

Colton cut Schenner off by saying, “He needs another Omega right now. And, no offense, but you probably won’t be able to help him with this. If it was anything else, without a doubt, you could fix it. But not this.”

With that Colton left the locker room, Rob following shortly after.

“Hi!” Rob chirped as he slid into the booth next to Jaden at the Thai place, grinning like he hadn’t JUST seen him. He got a huff of laughter in response and couldn’t help the large grin that spread across his face at the first sign of happiness he had seen from Jaden that day.

Unfortunately, it was followed by a minor breakdown and Rob could only follow his instincts in the moment, putting his head on Jaden’s shoulder and pressing his face into the older Omega’s neck and nuzzling. He felt like he was a pup again but it seemed to help Jaden a little.

Before parting ways after lunch, he reissued his challenge to Jaden, because the older Omega deserved to be happy and right now, he wasn’t. He deserved to have someone who treated him like he was their world, not that Jaden would agree with that… at all. Because as great as Schwartzy was, he was nothing if not stubborn.

He did not expect that Jaden would listen (re: the stubbornness) and Colton’s hand was immediately clamped over his mouth before he could express his excitement. Jaden sounded unsure and kept insisting it was nothing too serious, that he said yes because it was a good Agreement and for no other reason, but Rob knew better. Jaden just needed some time. Maybe Rob could push it along a little. He was, apparently, a love genius.

Brady had agreed with him when he told him about it later before reducing him to a whimpering mess. Rob could not wait until their game in Ottawa so his Alpha could act on his words.

3)

Rob was over at Jaden’s when he decides to bring it up. They were curled up in a nest on his couch watching rom-coms because Rob was missing his Alphas. After the first time, it just became a thing. Jaden was totally Team Mom, even if he would deny it to his dying breath. But they were there, watching when Harry Met Sally and Harry was ranting about how men and women, and Alphas and Omegas, can’t be just friends and Rob glanced up at Jaden and noticed the furrowed brow and how he kind of hunched in on himself.

“What’s wrong?” Rob asked, putting more of his weight on Jaden rather than giving him a little space. Because Jaden needed the contact, the older Omega tended to touch starve himself for reasons Rob didn’t even pretend to understand.

“What do you mean?” Jaden mumbled in response.

“Your face is all scrunchy.” 

“It’s nothing.”

Rob didn’t believe him, but he kept that to himself. He tried to turn his attention back to the movie but couldn’t bring himself to focus.

“Can I ask you a question?” Rob asked carefully. Colton tended to guide him away from the topic but Colton wasn’t here right now, so…

“What’s on your mind?” Jaden glanced down at Rob as much as could, what which how the rookie was all but plastered to his side.

“You and Schenner. You don’t have to tell me now, but you know, if you ever want to talk about it...Colton won’t tell me anything... and there are times when you and he kind of… I’m just curious. You can ignore me.”

“Rob, it’s fine.” Jaden gives him a gentle smile, “Schenner and I…. we were an Almost.”

“An almost?” 

“Brayden was the first person outside of my family who I told about my dynamic. He helped me through my first heat… and several others after that. Through everything, he never wavered in his belief that being an Omega didn’t change anything. I wore scent blockers, took a high dose of Suppressants, and kept my mouth shut. Then I shot down the wrong Alpha and he outed my dynamic a couple months before the Draft and I thought that was it. I never even thought I was good enough to be in the Draft in the first place.

“But Schenner’s faith in me never wavered. He insisted that it wouldn’t matter, that there was another out Omega in my draft class. That’s what got Seggy and I in touch. He had never bothered hiding his dynamic but he was the only person who could understand what I was going through, or at least the only one willing to say it at the time. When I got drafted, in the first round, I got a text from Brayden that just said ‘I told you so’. I decided then and there that I wasn’t going to shy away from my dynamic. Everyone knew I was an Omega and there were so few out Omegas that I knew I had a chance to be a role model to kids like me. Seggy and I talked a lot our first seasons. He was the first out Omega that Boston had ever drafted and he had a lot of pressure on his shoulders because of it, I got that same pressure when I came in. EJ had been traded that summer, but he still reached out and told me that the Blues knew how to handle an Omega on the team, told me that the only thing that would matter was my play. And he was right.

“But Schenner was still my pillar, even with the distance. When Mandi passed, he dropped everything to go home and be there for me. If my heats happened to overlap when we were in the same city or close enough, he would help me through it. More than once, he helped me over the phone. When he came to the Lou last year, we picked it up again. But this summer… he just missed my bonding spot. We had to have the conversation that we’ve been avoiding for, like, ten years… We came to the conclusion that our Alpha and Omega are not capable, even if he and I are. And bonds are permanent, so… He still offered to help me with heats but I can’t. I don’t want to cause him any more pain that I already have.”

“That’s a lot to carry on your shoulders.” Rob’s voice was soft as he attached himself to Jaden again.

“I’ve talked to Vova about it...a little to Steener and Pear.” Jaden replied, “I was definitely Steener’s rookie, but Pear was in the running. They’ve always been protective so I didn’t want them to know everything. Colton knows.”

“And now I do.” Rob smiled up at Jaden, nuzzling the older Omega, “And I got you.”

Jaden laughed and let Rob arrange him in whatever way he wanted him to, ending up laying down with Rob on top of him.

After a minute or two, Rob said, “You know, you’re one of the reasons that I decided to let my dynamic be known. You and Colton were both out and strong and on the team that had the most interest in me. I mean, Mitchy had always been out and was a huge help in me making that decision, but so were you.”

Jaden smiled at him and ruffled his hair, “You’re gonna be a great player in this League and you’re already some kid’s hero.”

Rob grinned widely in response. O’Ry may be his hockey hero, but Jaden was his person hero.

4)

His Alphas were morons. Both of them. Like, you’d think they’d at least do him the courtesy of switching between who the biggest moron was. But no! They had to both be idiots. They committed minor infractions, but his heat was close so they knew he was more irritable. It didn’t help that neither of them were able to block off any time to be able to talk him through his heat. The only plus was that when he got the call up, he started the same suppressant regime as Jaden (Colton did the same during the season, they couldn’t afford to be out three days) but it didn’t help the itch under his skin. He didn’t know how Jaden did this all the freaking time.

The game earlier had helped, he could expel his energy on the ice, but he felt more keyed up afterward. But his Alphas were idiots. No, he did not watch their games the night before because they had an early flight out and the games started late. Yes, he watched the highlights and yes, their goals were impressive. No, the fact that they each fought and won did not impress him because they were both bleeding after and his Omega hated not being able to be there to check on them in person. Yes, that is how he felt about it most of the time. Yes, he did tell them that several times. No, obviously they did not listen. Yes, there were witnesses and they could ask their parents.

It was dumb but Rob was sensitive right now and was venting his frustration to Colton. Eventually, tugging Jaden over, fondly rolling his eyes at the older male’s protectiveness when he glared at Sammy for trying to get Rob to dance with him.

“That was mean.” Rob chided lightly, stealing a sip of Colton’s beer.

“Well, I’m not in a very nice mood right now.” Jaden grinned back before getting distracted by the two Alphas entering the bar.

“Go on.” Colton laughed, nudging Jaden with his foot.

Jaden gave him an unimpressed look but headed toward the bar anyway.

“Wow.” Rob whistled out as Toews boxed Jaden in against the bar, “He’s actually letting this happen.”

“He likes them more than he lets on,” Colton replied with a fond smile.

“You got your eyes on anyone?” Rob turned to the other Omega, “After all, I got that to happen. I am a love expert.”

“Just waiting for him to make the final move.” Colton grinned, nudging him he said, “Come on, let’s go see what they’re talking about.”

“I give you one guess,” Rob laughed, gesturing to where Jaden was now on the dancefloor, tightly pressed between the two Chicago forwards.

Colton laughed in response, “Guess that’s one way to tell everyone.”

Rob shot a large grin at him in response. The grin did fade slightly when he realized how little his teammates knew about the Courting process. I mean, the Betas he understood, but not the Alphas. Like, even if their mates were Betas, they still should have had the instinct to Court them.

He also couldn’t help but be amused at Steener and Pear’s reactions. Steener had immediately dragged Vova and Schenner off, most likely to interrogate them on how much they knew about this development and Pear looked ready to go over and tear Jaden away from them.

“Calm down,” Colton muttered to Pear, “he’s happy.”

“Happy?” David raised an eyebrow.

“Happier than I’ve seen him.”

“But...they’re...and he…”

“I’ll give you time to process that.” Colton smirked, sharing a smile with Rob.

“I can’t believe you two knew about this and didn’t tell anyone.” Eddy groaned, “Colt’s, like, the worst secret keeper ever!”

“Only when the secret involves you doing something stupid.” Colton turned his wide grin to Joel, who - ever the mature person - stuck his tongue out in response.

When Jaden left, meeting his Alphas (it wasn’t official yet, but Rob was a love genius and he just knew that they would Bond) at the door and sending Vova and Schenner a sharp look, Rob couldn’t help but feel smug on his behalf, Colton right there with him. The two had a tendency to try to pull their Alpha rank when Jaden dug his heels in. Today it happened to be Jaden insisting on coming out with everyone regardless of his heat being right on the edge. It would resolve itself tomorrow, like it always did, but for tonight Jaden would rub it in because he has a petty side. Rob felt just a little pang of guilt when he saw the briefest flash of something across Schenner’s face.

“You’re dancing with me.” Colton’s voice drew him away from those thoughts and he turned to see the taller male grabbing Binner and dragging him onto the dance floor.

“Now that Mama Bear’s gone, you wanna dance?” Blaiser grinned over at him.

Rob laughed and nodded. Sammy knew he was spoken for but Rob was still pissed at his Alphas so he danced a little closer than he normally would, hiding his smile at the slightly dazed look on Binner’s face as Colton moved them along with the music but was prevented from saying anything when he almost got Dunner’s elbow to his face. Vince Dunn was good at a lot of things, none of those were dancing and they really needed to stop letting him do it in public. He was going to hurt someone.

The next morning, Rob stumbled down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast, heading over to Barbie and flopping down next to him, whining until the Russian got up and got him a plate from the buffet. He grinned in his victory and stole the Russian’s coffee until Bozie dropped off one of his own. He loved being the baby on the team.

When he was feeling a little more human his eyes sought out Colton and Jaden, relaxing a little more when he found them. Colton was smiling softly at Binner and Jaden was nearly passed out between his lineys. Rob watched as Vova and Schenner moved around Jaden, trying to get him to eat and glaring at Eddy when he went over to attempt to annoy the Omega. Rob did bust out laughing when Jaden shoved Eddy back into his chair when they all got up to head to the bus.

When they got on the plane, he still wasn’t feeling totally settled. He hadn’t actually been able to talk to Jaden yet and he rushed to the older Omega’s side when Jaden called him over, settling on the side not occupied by Schenner and tucked himself under Jaden’s arm.

“You good?” Rob asked, eyes slipping shut as he finally relaxed completely.

“I’m good, kid.” Jaden smiled softly before drifting off to sleep shortly after.

5)

Rob was having a great game. They were playing Dallas for the last time of the regular season and he had a goal and two assists. He was heading to the bench for a line change when he heard a deep something and crumpled to the ice. Everything went dark, he could distantly hear what sounded like a whistle and he felt himself curl up, terror and panic filling him quickly. He had no idea what was happening and he needed...something. He whimpered as he felt someone touch him. He recognized the scent but it wasn’t who he needed and he curled up tighter, struggling against whatever it was that was keeping him in this state.

After what felt like hours, he finally caught the scent he had been looking for, letting the person speak to and touch him. Eventually he was able to sit up and felt his breathing beginning to even out and he tucked his face into the person’s neck and inhaled deeply, finally recognizing them as Jaden.

“Hey,” Jaden greeted, voice soft and tone gentle as Rob came fully back up, “you’re okay. I have you.”

“Jay,” he whispered out, struggling to clear his head, “Did I get hit?”

He could now make out the sounds of Seguin yelling at somebody, which didn’t help his confusion.

“No,” Jaden’s jaw clenched, “you got forced into your Omega Space.”

“But...that wasn’t my Space… that was so different.”

“That’s because it wasn’t someone you trust and it wasn’t done right.” Jaden nearly growled, glaring at the Stars bench, “But you’re okay. I have you.”

“I know you do.” Rob smiled up at him, “I think I’m good.”

“Are you?”

“Good enough to finish out, yeah.” 

“If you’re sure.” 

“It’s what you would do.”

“But this kind of shit has happened to me before.”

“And you never gave up because of it.”

“All right,” Jaden grinned, “Up you get then.”

Rob grinned and stood up, waiting for Jaden and heading toward the bench with him, eyes catching Colton’s and seeing the look of sheer relief on his face. They shared a nod and Rob turned his attention back to the game. When Jaden completely laid out the guy who had forced him under, he thinks he and Colton yelled louder than they should have, but even Chief clapped (low, behind the players’ backs so the cameras couldn’t catch it) and Otter did a mini fist pump (poorly disguising it by coughing into his fist as he raised it).

The game ended and he saw Jaden and Seguin talking at center ice. He was planning on waiting for Jaden but he was ushered down the tunnel by O’Ry, who muttered something along the lines of “mama will be down soon”. Rob sent him a grin and allowed himself to be guided to the locker room, one of the trainers pulling him aside to check him over before letting him join the rest of the team.

He barely has his jersey over his head before Jaden is entering the room and heading over to check on him.

“Feel okay?” Jaden’s gaze was fierce and didn’t allow any wiggle room for Rob to lie.

“Still a little fuzzy.” Rob replied, giving Jaden a small smile.

Jaden paused a moment before saying they would make a nest in his room and trying to hide his pleased grin when Colton said he’d be joining them, his instincts pleased that he would be having his two favorite pups with him after what happened.

Rob ignored Jaden being pestered by Steener, Pear, Schenner, and Vova and focused on responding to his own texts, only a little curious about why they were so worried about Jaden. When Petro took the seat next to Jaden on the bus, Rob knew there was something he didn’t know. But he’s distracted by Mitch calling him.

“You okay?” the older Omega demanded before he could get any form of greeting out.

“A little fuzzy, but yeah.” Rob responded, “Jaden’s already on it, so don’t start.”

“I wanted to check in on you. I don’t have long because I promised Davo I would Skype him and Stromer because they think I’m having flashbacks on top of the team finding out that I’ve been forced under a number of times.” Mitch replied, “But text me tonight if you need anything and I will for sure be calling you tomorrow. Let me know what time would be best for you.”

“Okay.” Rob knew better than to argue. It may have been a while since Mitch was Captain of the Knights, but he never lost his “I Am Your Captain” voice that practically commanded respect and obedience from anyone who ever played under him.

“You’re lucky you had Schwartzy.” Mitch replied, “I can’t think of a better player to have in the arena in that situation.” 

“He’s pretty great.” Rob easily agreed.

“He has a lot of experience.” 

“I know, he’s been around for a while now.”

“With being forced down.” Mitch was definitely rolling his eyes. He was silent for a moment, Rob could hear the other Leafs in the background and knew Mitch was debating saying more before he said, “Me and him are in the same boat, you know? We both look like our dynamic. Even with scent blockers, it’s obvious. It puts a target on your back when guys can look at you and just know that they could potentially take you out of a game with one action and not have the chance of a penalty being called because Refs don’t like making those calls. The first time it happened to me in the NHL, I didn’t go all the way down but it was enough that my head was fuzzy and I missed the rest of the period. It wasn’t called because the Refs were all Betas, as most Refs are, and therefore didn’t know anything had happened. But the guys knew something had. I came back, scored, finished out the game. Jaden called me right after and we talked through everything I was thinking. I thought I had left that bullshit behind me after Juniors. But it happens, and it’s worse because these Alphas are older and more experienced and controlled. They can make you fuzzy or put you all the way down, just depends on what they want. Talk to Jaden.”

“I don’t think he’s going to give me much of a choice.” Rob huffed out a laugh, “We’re nesting tonight. I’m sure he’ll bring it up.”

“How’s he handling it?”

“He checked on me right after getting off the ice. He’s still kind of in Mama Bear mode, but it’s hard to tell. He’s had some of the older guys basically attached to his hip since he got to the locker room. Steener and Pear didn’t let him ten feet away from him before we got on the bus and now Petro’s talking to him, so… I feel like I’m missing something.”

“Talk to him.” Mitch paused again and Rob huffed out a laugh when he heard the Leafs who was apparently out with Mitch process what Mitch had just told Rob and Mitch trying to calm Matthews down, “I gotta go, Robby, my team apparently likes listening in on conversations and I need to calm them down so I call Davo and Stromer to calm them down.”

“Bye, Mitchy.”

“Talk to Jaden.”

Rob shook his head with a smile as the Older Omega hung up. He glanced over at Jaden, who had his head tilted toward Petro and did actually seem a little more relaxed than he had been. It wasn’t the fake relaxed that he usually pulled out to make whoever was talking to him think they were helping. It was genuine, almost melting back into the seat, relaxed. And Petro stayed glued to his side until Rob and Colton got to Jaden’s room and Rob complained loudly that Jaden was taking too long. Petro had laughed, but gave Jaden his room number in case he needed anything and left Schwartzy to the two other Omegas.

“You need to touch base with Matty and Brady.” Jaden said as soon as they were in the room, “I’ll let Walt know you’re okay but you should probably text him.”

Rob nodded, shooting a text to Keith before texting Matty and Brady that he was fine, just a little fuzzy, and would Skype with them the next day when he got home. He could faintly hear Jaden talking to someone but was prevented from eavesdropping when Colton urged him to get changed and to help him with putting their nest together.

“Jay in the middle?” Colton asked when they were done, eyes twinkling.

“Where else would he go?” Rob grinned, getting a laugh out of Colton.

When Jaden finally reemerged he glared at the open spot in between them but still climbed in, Rob’s pout probably had a lot to do with that. He pulled up a trashy reality show and the three of them settled in, the younger Omegas maneuvering Jaden into whatever positions they wanted.

“Jay?” Rob asked about halfway through the episode they were watching, looking up from where his head was resting on Jaden’s chest.

“Hmm?” Jaden hummed, half asleep already.

“Mitchy told me I should talk to you.”

Jaden shifted a little, Colton whining from where he was draped over Jaden’s back, “It’s happened to me a couple times in the League, happened frequently enough in college - not going down completely, but getting fuzzy, same when I was growing up. Even with scent blockers, people knew from looking at me. My first season with the Blues, I was on the ice for pre-game warm-up and skated past this Nashville player, an older guy, he tried to forced down. Steener was at my side immediately. Refs either didn’t notice or care, Coach talked to them but they shrugged it off as me just being a young Omega. Anyway, he was on my ass the whole night. I had built up enough of a resistance that he couldn’t get me down completely and I pushed through the game but my head was so fuzzy by the end. Steener had me room with him that night, didn’t let anyone touch me, barely tolerated the trainer checking me over. That was as bad it had been until the next season. 

“It was short, because of the lockout. Vladi had been in the states for, like, two weeks before we started in on training. We were living in the same building, he was a couple floors below me, and we knew we were going to be lineys so we tried to figure out ways to bond since he spoke no English and I knew no Russian. We somehow figured out that we both liked to cook. So we would go over to each other’s places and just cook together. I would attempt to help him with his English and he taught me a little Russian. We were two weeks into the season and playing the Blackhawks in Chicago. Our line was having our best game so far. I don’t really remember much of the lead up, but Hossa ended up putting me down...hard. It was Vova’s first fight. He went at Hossa like he was the fiercest Enforcer in the game. I barely came back up, it took a long time and I missed the rest of the game. The next thing I remember is coming back up in the hotel, Vova talking to me in Russian. He didn’t leave my side for, like, a week.

“I only had EJ and Seggy I could really talk to who would understand, but I was so scared and so ashamed that I didn’t want to talk to anyone. But Vova...I knew he wouldn’t understand most of what I said, so I just unloaded everything on him. But he got the gist of it. Next thing I knew, he had put together something resembling a nest and we had the greasiest pizza between us. It was disgusting, but we ate all of it. That was the night that Vladi and I became Pack. I promised myself that I wouldn’t let that happen again. I upped my Suppressants and picked back up on training back my instincts until I was able to ignore them completely. I haven’t let it happen since. But that doesn’t mean they haven’t tried. I can give you all the tips in the world, but you have to develop your own method. My Omega and I have never seen eye to eye, so it’s a natural solution for me to train myself on my ability to ignore my Omega. But that method probably won’t work for you. Meditations might help, you and your Omega are close.”

“I’ll do some research, probably talk to Mitchy about what he does.” Rob responded, struggling to respond to everything else Jaden had told him.

“Reach out to Seggs, too.” Jaden encouraged, “About the only time his Omega isn’t making the judgement calls is on the ice.”

“I’m really lucky to have you.” Rob’s voice was soft as he settled himself against Jaden again.

“We both are.” Colton piped up for the first time, “You’re a godsend, Jaden Schwartz.”

“Shut up.” Jaden grumbled.

“Never.” Colton grinned into Jaden’s shoulder. Schwartzy had a tendency to forget how important he was to the team, to Colton and Rob, and wasn’t very fond of being reminded of it.

“Our grizzled veteran.” Rob giggled.

“You’re confusing me with JayBo now.” Jaden rolled his eyes.

“Fine,” Colton smirked, “Our Mama Bear.”

“I hate both of you.” 

“No, you don’t.”

“We’re your favorites.” Rob’s eyes sparkled as he fought back his laughter.

“We’re your pups.” Colton actually laughed, nuzzling Jaden as he started grumbling.

“I will kick you out of here so fast.” Jaden threatened.

“No you won’t.”

“You love us too much.”

“Watch your damn show.”

The younger Omegas laughed but settled back down soon enough, the three of them drifting off to sleep. Rob loved when they got to do this. He felt protected and secure and completely at ease, it was the only thing that came close to sleeping with his Alphas wrapped around him. Jaden was fiercely protective of him and Colton - but he didn’t count since no one was stupid enough to try to hurt Colton - and Rob knew he’d never let anything happen to him.

When he felt Jaden get out of the bed, he grabbed the pillow Jaden had been using and buried his face in it, trying to use the traces of the older Omega’s scent to keep himself asleep for a little while longer, whining when Jaden told him he needed to get up. He finally cracked an eye open when Colton hit him with one pillow while snatching Jaden’s out of his grip.

“How are you feeling?” Jaden turned his attention away from packing up and back to Rob.

“All good.” Rob responded.

“Make sure to call your boys when you get home, okay? They’ve been annoying me all morning.”

Rob laughed before getting out of the bed and getting dressed.

The minute he walked in the door, Chantal was on him. He patiently answered her questions and let her do her own check before he repeated those same answers to Big Walt and half the answers to Taryn before they let him go downstairs to call Matty and Brady.

They immediately answer the Skype call, both of their concerned faces popping up on the screen. 

“Robby!” Matty exclaimed, looking like he just got home from practice.

“Are you okay?” Brady demanded from his hotel room in New York, “Schwartzy told me to fuck off the last time I asked.”

“Because he had been dealing with both of you non-stop all morning and I had told you last night that I was fine.” Rob replied, with an affectionate eye roll.

“Seriously, how are you feeling?” Matt interjected before Brady could respond.

“Back to normal.” Rob nodded, “My head was a little fuzzy for the rest of the game and really until I feel asleep, maybe after… Jaden and Colton helped…. Mostly Jaden…. Colton can be kind of useless in certain situations.”

“But are you okay?” Brady replied, “Because I spent all night looking into side effects of being forced down and it doesn’t paint a good picture.”

“I would probably be in worse shape if I didn’t have Jaden.” Rob responded honestly, shuttering a little at the thought, “But he brought me back up pretty quickly and knew what to do afterwards.”

“I got back to the locker room to a text from dad about it.” Matt’s voice was hard, “When I didn’t hear anything from you….”

“Sorry it took me so long. I finished the game, then the trainers looked me over. I was gonna text you on the bus but then Mitchy called. I meant to check in with you guys sooner. And, full disclosure, Jaden did have to remind me when we got to the hotel room.”

“Do you know how worried we were?” Brady crossed his arms, “All we got was a fucking text that just said ‘I’m fine, will Skype tomorrow’. What kind of response is that?”

“I’m sorry. My head was still fuzzy and all I could think about was that the five minutes Jaden was trying to convince Kane that he wasn’t having flashbacks to his own experiences were the longest five minutes ever.” Rob replied, trying to make them understand, “Even if you guys had been there, even if I had called you, I don’t know if you could have helped. You’ve only ever brought me back when it was a pleasant experience, you’ve never dealt with bringing me back up when I was forced down.”

“You’ve never been forced down.” Matty interrupted.

“But Jaden has!” Rob fired back, hugging his knees to his chest, “And he’s the only person I needed, from the minute I went down. And then the older guys on the team seemed so concerned about him and he’s so strong and constantly there for anyone and he’s this pillar of strength and role model for me and Colton...but he needs us, too, even if he would never say it out loud to anyone. He doesn’t open up a lot, not about serious things. And I just… I needed him last night but he needed me and Colton, too. And I knew that if I talked to you guys last night, it would be fresh and you’d be angry, which definitely would not have helped anybody.”

“But you’re okay now?”

“Yeah. I am.” Rob smiled softly, “Now, tell me what you guys have been up to.”

The conversation devolved into their usual Skype calls, chirping each other, discussion locker room and day off shenanigans, plans for their next days off. 

“Is the family there?” Matty asked about an hour into the call, cutting off Brady’s story about getting hit in the face by a fish when he got dragged to the Market in Vancouver.

“I think they just left for Taryn’s game.” Rob replied, “Did you want to say hi? I can FaceTime Walt and -”

“I think I would prefer if you got the last gift we sent out.” Matty cut him off, eyes darker than normal, “Show us how you use it.”

Rob’s eyes widened and he quickly nodded, scrambling to the closet and pulling down the box on the top shelf and grabbing the new vibrator, taking a couple deep breaths to calm himself down before going back over to the bed.

By the time Rob had settled back down on the bed, this time with the door definitely locked and less clothes on, Brady had wrapped up bitching at Matty for interrupting his traumatic fish story and was looking very eager for Rob to put on a show.

And put on a show he did, careful to keep his volume under control since he didn’t know when the Tkachuks were due back.

“Can’t wait to see you next, baby.” Matty groaned as Rob looked at the computer through half-lidded eyes, struggling to stay awake after how hard he had come, just from the vibrator and his Alphas’ words.

“Love you, Robby,” Brady grinned dopily.

“Miss you,” Rob sighed out.

“We’ll see you soon, baby,” Matthew smiled, “soon” feeling a lot farther away than closer but it was all they had for right now.

5)

They had an off night before their game against Ottawa and Rob had plans. Not lengthy plans because they were playing the next day but dinner plans ... dinner plans that his dates didn’t know about. The Flames were playing the Senators that night and the Tkachuks had come up as well to watch Matty and Brady play against each other and then to watch the Blues play Brady the next night. 

“Where in the world did you get that?!” Taryn demanded, looking in both horror and appreciation at the jersey Rob was wearing when he met them in the lobby of the hotel.

“You don’t like it?” Rob grinned, gesturing to the jersey that looked like someone had cut a Flames home jersey and a Senators home jersey in half and then sewed those halves together. It had “Tkachuk” on the back with the number 7, which was in Blue Note Blue with The Note in the middle of it so that no one could say he was favoring Brady.

“It’s hideously gaudy,” Taryn replied, mouth still slightly agape, “but it’s kind of perfect.”

Chantal demanded to know where he got it from and he immediately sent her the link.

They were in box seats, which Rob didn’t really understand but he went with it. Chantal explained that they tended to do the box seats when they boys were playing each other, it took off the pressure of picking a side because no one could analyze reactions if they couldn’t see them. Also, it allowed Walt to watch the game and be a dad rather than spending the entire night needing to be Keith Tkachuk.

Rob sat right next to Walt at the front of the box, the two of them chatting lightly about the season, about Borts latest prank and the chaotic streak O’Ry hid well from those who didn’t know him, about the trip Matty and Brady were planning to take Rob on after the season ended that they thought Rob didn’t know about, about whatever Rob wanted to talk about. He wouldn’t say that he didn’t miss his family, because he did, but the Tkachuks had become an extension of his family - even before the boys started Courting him - and he loved this. He loved getting to be with them and watch his boys play, not having to worry about cheering for a team or playing the game, just needing to worry about the Tkachuk boys killing each other.

The Flames won in overtime and both boys had multi-point nights, each with at least one goal, only a handful of cheap shots at each other, and several minutes in the penalty box. So, it was a good game and Walt ushered them down to where the players would meet their guests.

“Robby!” Brady exclaimed, first one out of the locker room, running the rest of the way and collecting the Omega in his arms and spinning them around.

Rob laughed brightly, eye shining as Brady set him back down but kept him pressed close, “Hi, Brady.”

Rob gave him a light peck because the family was right there.

“Where in the world did you get this?!” Brady picked at the jersey.

“A website.” Rob shrugged, pressing his face into Brady’s neck and breathing deep, “I missed you.”

“Missed you, too, Robby,” Brady closed his eyes as he breathed in his Omega’s scent.

“Yo!” Matty yelled as he showed up, making Rob laugh and Brady groan.

“Go greet your family,” Rob prompted, lightly pushing Brady toward his mother before letting himself be swept into Matty’s arms.

“Hi.” Matty hid his grin in Rob’s neck.

“Hi.” Rob laughed, smile widening when Matty tightened his arms around him and pulled back just enough to kiss him.

Evidently, Matty didn’t give a damn about his family being there because he just went for it, Rob following easily because he was overwhelmed with how much he missed his Alphas.

“No fair!” Brady squawked while Keith pointedly cleared his throat, causing Rob to immediately remember where he was and he broke the kiss with a fierce blush.

“Sorry,” Robby mumbled, avoiding eye contact with any Tkachuk.

“It’s not your fault, dear,” Chantal placed a hand on his shoulder, “Matthew should know better.”

“It’s never Robby’s fault!” Matthew whined, “Even when something was his idea, you never put the blame on him.”

“That’s because we know how much influence you two have had on him,” Keith replied, “Now, come on. We have reservations.”

The night passes way too quickly for Rob but the family turns the other way and walks down the block a little bit so that Rob can say a proper good-bye to both his boys. Matty would be leaving early the next morning and the Blues were flying out right after the game the next day so there wouldn’t be time to see Brady again.

He returned to Keith’s side, thoroughly kissed and scented, and elbowed Taryn when she snorted.

“Shut up.” he muttered.

“Taryn, be nice.” Chantal instructed.

“Yeah.” Rob grinned at her, laughing as she stuck her tongue out in response.

Chantal rolled her eyes affectionately and placed herself between them, looping her arms through theirs and pulled them in close. Rob grinned as he leaned into her, vaguely aware of Walt snapping a photo before catching up with the trio.

They beat the Senators the next night and Rob was definitely showing off a bit, Brady calling him out on it when he met up with him for the three minutes he had to spare before he needed to be on the bus.

Rob let himself be pressed against the wall and didn’t separate from Brady until O’Ry cleared his throat.

“We’re rolling out soon.” was all he said.

Rob blushed darkly, giving Brady one more quick kiss and trotted over to O’Ry, who chuckled and followed him.

“Do me a favor?” Rob asked as Ryan fell into step with him.

“What do you need, kid?” O’Ry asked.

“Don’t tell mom what you walked in on.”

“Yours, his, or Schwartzy?”

“His has walked in on much worse.”

Rob slapped his hands over his mouth when he realized what he had just said and his face went bright red. Factor just laughed in response.

“I think Schwartzy might get the idea of what you were up to when he sees that nice bruise on your neck.”

“Dammit! I told him no marks!”

That just set Ryan off again, the older male throwing his head back and laughing, clapping a hand on Rob’s shoulder to guide him so that he could keep his bright red face hidden in his hands.

6)

Rob couldn’t believe it. He watched as Petro raised the Cup and O’Ry said “fuck”  
several times on live television. He disentangled himself from his teammates and glided over to Walt, who had stepped onto the ice with the other Alumi, and was immediately grabbed.

“I’m so proud of you, kiddo!” Walt yelled.

“Thank you.” Rob whispered as he hugged the older male, “For everything.”

“You’re family.” Walt responded, squeezing him one more time.

It was almost three in the morning when Rob got home from the airport after Game 7. The adrenaline had almost run its course and Rob was ready to collapse in his bed and sleep until he had to go meet the guys at OB Clarks’. He managed not to jump completely out of his skin at the loud “Congratulations!!” that greeted him as he opened the door. His Alphas were gracious enough to let their mother greet him first. Chantal hugged him tightly, whispering how proud she was of him.

“You are officially my coolest brother,” Taryn grinned widely, hugging him once her mother had released him.

They ignored the offended noises coming from Matty and Brady as Rob replied, “I thought I already was.”

“Well it was real close between you and dog.”

The pair laughed again before Brady pulled Rob away, kissing him deeply and ignoring his sister gagging as his mom ushered her upstairs to go to bed.

“Rob sleeps in his room.” Chantal called over her shoulder, tagging on the “Alone!” before her boys could even ask the question.

“But he just won the Cup!” Matty whined.

“Even more of a reason for you to sleep in separate rooms. People do stupid things when they’re high off a win like that.”

Brady grumbled a bit, growling slightly when Matty pulled Rob out of his arms, rolling his eyes as Matty tried to outdo Brady with his kiss.

“So, I got us a hotel room for a couple nights.” Matty mumbled, “We’ll be able to celebrate more...intimately.”

“Look at you with the big words.” Rob grinned, sticking his face in Matt’s neck to hide his blush.

“It sounded better than saying ‘I wanna fuck you’.”

Rob snorted out a laugh, “Have you already cleared it with Walt.”

“Working on that part.”

“Well, you let me know what I need to bring.”

“Just bring yourself, pretty boy.”

Rob kissed his Alphas one more time before reluctantly heading downstairs. He was tired, exhausted really, but he didn’t particularly want to be away from his Alphas.

He woke up the next morning to the argument his boys were having with their dad.

“In that book you gave us, it says that quality time is important for a bond to grow.” Matty was arguing, Rob snorted as Taryn made a crack about being surprised he had read the entire book.

“You’ve had quality time.” Walt responded.

“Not really,” Brady interjected, “We’ve had rushed dates or a couple minutes while playing each other -”

“You Skype and talk all the time.” Walt interrupted, “I rarely see Robby not texting either of you.”

“Yes, but there’s only so much -”

“I think what Matty is trying to say is that we want to treat Robby to this. We want to spoil our Omega to show that we can.”

“They’ve spent their entire Courtship under supervision or distance, Keith,” Chantal interjected, “What harm is two nights going to do?”

‘Mama Chanty with the win’, Rob thought to himself as he dragged himself out of bed and upstairs.

“You’re going to be safe.” Walt was lecturing sternly, “I won’t have you derailing his career by getting him knocked up.”

“Morning,” Rob greeted, entering the room.

“Robby,” Chantal grinned at him, “have a seat. What do you want to eat?”

“I’m good with anything,” Rob grinned in response, “I’m meeting some of the guys in an hour.”

“Take an Uber.” Walt responded, eyes sparkling with laughter, “You won’t need the guys to sneak you beers for the next month.”

Rob laughed brightly, leaning into Brady, who came to stand behind his chair and dropped a kiss onto his forehead.

“You wanna come with?” Rob asked, looking up at the younger of his two Alphas.

“Nah,” Matty responded for the both of them, “we have some planning to get done.”

Rob choked and Keith gave Matty A LookTM, which rarely did anything because Matty almost never responded to anything like a normal person.

“Have fun, though, babe,” Matty grinned down at Rob, “Call us if you need a ride home.”

Matty and Brady each stole one more kiss from Rob before leaving.

“Is Jaden going to be there?” Walt asked, the rules always lessening slightly if the older Omega was going to be around.

“Probably not.” Rob replied, “He accepted with Toews and Kane last night..well, this morning. If I know anything about how obsessed those two are with him, they drove down right after.”

“Good for him.” Chantal grinned.

“I’m trying to convince him to come out with us tonight, so we’ll see.”

“Good luck.” Chantal laughed, “He likes those Alphas quite a bit.”

“You’ve talked to him?”

“Not really, but it’s fairly obvious.”

Rob nodded, because it was fairly obvious for anyone who knew Jaden just a little bit. Toews and Kane were perfect for him and the guys had chirped Jaden relentlessly the first time he had addressed them by their first names. But Jaden was the happiest any of them had ever seen him.

It was a couple nights later when Jaden finally re-emerged, Rob letting out an excited yelp when he spotted him and joining Colton in rushing over to him. He was surprised Colton had even noticed Jaden enter with how he was letting Joel drag him around the bar while at the same time winding up Binner.

“Well, don’t you look thoroughly -” Joel started to say as Rob dragged Jaden over.

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Pear warned, glaring at Eddy.

“Happy.” Eddy gave Pear a cheeky grin and threw Jaden a wink, laughing at the twin glares he got from them.

Rob cut off whatever comment Jaden was going to throw at Eddy by grabbing him and pulling him onto the dancefloor, telling him excitedly about the hotel and how Chanty was truly a gift. Jaden laughed and issued his own warning to be careful, causing Rob to blush as he remembered the talk he had with Chantal that afternoon. He get derailed by the sight of Binner and Colton kissing across the bar in a manner that should not be appropriate in a public space.

After Colton and Binner leave, Rob relishes in being the one to solely get Jaden’s attention. Because Jaden may have hung up the Team Mom card today, but nothing can stop him from being Rob’s Hockey Mom and Rob loves not needing to share Jaden with anyone. He sticks close to the older Omega, the scent of pure contentedness flowing off of him making Rob giddy.

“What is with you tonight?” Jaden laughed at on point, “I know you haven’t had that much to drink.”

“I’m just happy you’re happy.” Rob replied honestly, not seeing any reason to lie to Jaden, “Happy is a good look on you.”

To Rob’s surprise, Jaden went red, looking down to try to hide the blush and the smile. Clearing his throat, he finally responded, “Thanks, kid.”

Rob preened in response. 

He left shortly after with a reminder to be careful and what time to be at Petro’s the next day.

When he got to the Chase, he went to the front desk and picked up the key card Matty and Brady had left there for him before heading up to the suite the boys had gotten, surprised they went that route since Rob was almost positive that they would just be using the beds. Chantal let it slip that it was one of the rooms with a balcony Rob preened a little, his boys knew he loved a good balcony, especially on that had a view of this city that he had grown to love in the time he had been here.

When he opened the door, he found his boys, his Alphas, waiting for him - Matty holding a bottle of what was surely the most expensive bottle of Champagne that he could find in the city and Brady holding a rather large bouquet of red roses and a small black box.

“Where’d…?” Rob’s voice caught in his thought.

“Taryn told us about them and we pulled them out of your bag.” Brady grinned, “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.” Rob nodded, “I want to bear your Marks and I want you to wear my rings. I’ve wanted this since you asked to Court me.”

“Oh, baby,” Brady grinned, “You don’t know how happy that makes us.”

“I love you.” Rob smiled softly, “Both of you. With all my heart.”

“Then let’s pop this bottle and make good use of every surface in this place!” Matty smirked.

“Romantic.” Brady rolled his eyes even as Rob laughed.

“Can I at least give you guys your rings?” Rob asked and he was pulled against the young Tkachuk, “I was going to do it at dinner next week.”

“We can still claim you tonight, though, right?” Brady asked, face in Rob’s neck as Brady managed to pop the Champagne bottle without spilling any.

“Duh!” Rob rolled his eyes, moaning as Brady teasingly scraped his teeth over where one of the marks would go, pulling back to accept the crystal Champagne flute Matty was holding out to him.

“Where’s mine?” Brady asked, glancing over at his brother.

“You have hands,” Matty scoffed, “pour your own glass.”

Brady rolled his eyes and Matty pulled Rob against him when his brother had released the Omega.

The three of them finished their glasses, Robby sitting curled between them on the sofa, chatting idly until Matty gently took Robby’s empty glass from his hands and set it down on the coffee table along with his own, before pulling the Omega in for a deep kiss. Robby moaned and went along with it happily, kissing him back and slowly moving into his lap.

“Let’s break in the bed first, yeah?” Brady suggested when they finally came up for air, grabbing Rob off his brother and ushering him into the bedroom, Rob grinning up at him as he was pressed on to the bed.

Brady captured his mouth in a fiery kiss as he lowered himself onto the Omega, smirking into the kiss as Rob moaned.

Rob woke up the next morning feeling perfectly sore, it paid to have mates who were brothers who constantly wanted to outdo each other. He carefully got out of the bed and grabbed one of the robes that were hanging in the closet. Slipping out of the room, he immediately headed over to the coffee maker. As it started to do its thing, he looked in the mirror in the entryway of the suite and sighed contently at the two claiming marks, still violently red and sensitive to the touch.

After he had poured his cup of coffee and added the right amount of cream and sugar, he opened the balcony doors and stepped outside.

“Morning,” Brady sighed as he placed his hands on Rob’s hips and plastered himself against Rob’s back.

“Morning,” Rob smiled, turned his head to place a chaste kiss on Brady’s face.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fantastic.”

“Not too sore?”

“Only in the best way.”

Brady laughed, tucking his face into Robby’s neck and breathing in the scent of his newly claimed Omega. He and Matty still had a lot to work out. The bond wasn’t a triad bond. Rob was bonded with Brady and Rob was bonded with Matty. Which meant that the brothers needed to figure out what their pack dynamics were going to be since they didn’t share that bond with each other. But they could wait a few days to figure it out.

When they got back from their stay at the hotel, Robby smelled thoroughly claimed and his bond marks were still bright red, not having the chance to scar up. To say Walt was pissed at his sons was a bit of an understatement, Rob’s pure happiness and contentedness was the only thing keeping him from going completely ballistic. The brothers had known for a while now that Rob was the favorite Tkachuk son but this had definitely proved it.

Rob presented them with the rings, so that they could display that they were claimed, over dinner later that week, Chantal cried and Walt definitely didn’t tear up...not at all.

“This doesn’t mean you can share a room while you’re here.” Walt settled on reiterating.

Rob laughed brightly as both boys began arguing with their dad.

Later that night, as he watched his Alpha duke it out in a round of Chel, he sighed in perfect contentment. He had found his Alphas so young. He had fallen for them so fast, faster than he thought was possible. And they had both wanted him back. They still had a lot to figure out, but for now...this was perfect.


End file.
